


Blood Countess

by Joseph Q Publique (golden_orange)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Horror, Non-Explicit, Other, Sadism (implied), Torture (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_orange/pseuds/Joseph%20Q%20Publique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wonder what your hearts taste like."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Countess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DW100 "Hearts" challenge.

The thick stone couldn’t stop the Doctor from hearing the screams through the walls. Uselessly, he fought against the chains binding him to the table, kicking out at the attendants who forced him down, and received a punch for his trouble.

The elegant woman sashayed in after them, regarding him thoughtfully.

“Interesting,” she purred, running a smooth hand across his cheek. Instinctively he flinched. “What looks like a man, yet is not one.”

A trickle of blood seeped from a cut on his face. She leaned down and licked it off, smiling wolfishly.

“I wonder what your hearts taste like.”

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite _Doctor Who_ novel ever is the Virgin Missing Adventure _Managra_ with the Fourth Doctor and Sarah (if you can, chase it up, it's _awesome_ ). Anyway, it alludes to a meeting between the Doctor and Countess Elizabeth Bathory (she of the reputed 'bathing in the blood of virgins' notoriety) which severely traumatized the Doctor.
> 
> It obviously stuck with me.
> 
> This _isn't_ necessarily that meeting, but it's certainly a homage.


End file.
